


The Third Date Theorem

by vinniebatman



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinniebatman/pseuds/vinniebatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Spencer Reid was scared.  Not terrified, but nervous and certainly afraid. The closer they got to Washington, the harder it was for him to focus.  When they reached the Navel Shipyard, he was clenching his fists to keep his hands from shaking.  By the time they were in the elevator going up to the NCIS bullpen, he was vacillating between complete silence and nervous babbling regarding the case.  He'd seen and lived through things, horrible things, but this was different. And he was sure his coworkers had noticed, but they were being blissfully silent on the issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Date Theorem

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Tony Dinozzo/Spencer Reid, third date for amejisuto  
>  **Beta:** [](http://users.livejournal.com/_beetle_/profile)[](http://users.livejournal.com/_beetle_/)**_beetle_**  
>  **Disclaimer:** I so totally own these shows. Bow Down! *Doctor's Note: Patient exhibits delusions of grandeur and any claims of ownership are pure fantasy. No harm is meant. Seriously, it's better than her throwing rocks at people.*  
>  **Real Disclaimer:** I make no money from this, and claim no ownership over the to any of the copyrighted material of "Criminal Minds" or "NCIS." These works belong to their creators.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Yeah, the idea for the title of the story totally came from the episode titles on "The Big Bang Theory."

Dr. Spencer Reid was scared.  Not terrified, but nervous and certainly afraid. The closer they got to Washington, the harder it was for him to focus.  When they reached the Navel Shipyard, he was clenching his fists to keep his hands from shaking.  By the time they were in the elevator going up to the NCIS bullpen, he was vacillating between complete silence and nervous babbling regarding the case.  He'd seen and lived through things, horrible things, but this was different. And he was sure his coworkers had noticed, but they were being blissfully silent on the issue.

When the elevator doors opened, his breath caught.  Immediately, a group of four agents looked at them.

Based on the descriptions he'd heard, he immediately recognized Ziva David, Timothy McGee, and Jethro Gibbs.

Agent Gibbs strode forward, his posture asserting dominance in his own domain.  He immediately zeroed in on Hotch.

"Agent Hotchner," he acknowledged.  

Hotch nodded in greeting, extending his hand.

"Agent Gibbs.  This is my team, Agents Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, Jareau and Dr. Reid."  
   
Gibbs eyed each of them closely before indicating his team.  "These are Agents McGee and DiNozzo and Officer David."

Tony DiNozzo, who'd stood to the back of his group, nodded in greeting.

Ziva arched an eyebrow as she carefully studied them before raising her chin in challenge.  "So, you're profilers, you study people.  What can you tell about me?"

Prentiss smiled gently.  "Usually we don't like to analyze coworkers. It's our job to profile criminals, not allies."

"How much do you know about the case?" Gibbs cut in, going straight to the heart of the matter.

J.J. piped up from her place standing next to Hotch.  "Petty Officer Michael Green was found dead in West Potomac Park early this morning, the third body found matching the M.O."

"All of which bore religious implications in the placement of the body," Spencer added.   "Was he crucified to the ground pre- or post-mortem?"

"Pre-mortem," Tony said.

"Were there any other visible signs of truama?"

"Would it be possible for Dr. Reid to see the body?" Hotch cut in. 

Gibbs nodded curtly.  "DiNozzo, take Dr. Reid downstairs."

Tony grinned.  "Sure thing, boss."

Tony skirted around the group and pushed the elevator call button.  He then turned and bowed slightly, his arm extended, indicating Spencer should enter the elevator first.  Perhaps it was just the profiler in him, but it struck Spencer that Tony was keeping his face in profile.

Spencer entered, and cleared his throat while he fidgeted with his bag.  Tony followed, smiling as he punched the button for the basement.  He then turned to fully face Spencer.  Spencer blanched at the mottled bruising on Tony's face.

"What happened to your face?" he asked, his voice suddenly higher in pitch.  He lifted his hand in abortive attempt to touch the damaged skin.

Tony shrugged.  "Some guy was hanging out at the crime scene; I had to chase him down and got a branch in the face for my efforts."

  
"Are you okay?"

"Yeah.  Not even a concussion.  Though for the split second he stood over me before Ziva flattened him, I thought I was a goner."

Spencer's hand shook as he adjusted his bag.  "Occupational hazard," he muttered.

Tony stepped closer, his arm brushing Spencer's.  "I'm okay."

"I'm guessing he wasn't the unsub," Spencer concluded after a second's pause.

"Nope, just a creepy blogger."

The elevator dinged as it reached the basement.

"You know, this could be counted as our third date," Tony finally said.

"So?"

"Third date equals third base.  That means groping."

Spencer felt his cheeks heat.  "I'm not letting you grope me anywhere there are this many security cameras."

Tony's grin widened.  "So you'll let me grope you where there aren't cameras?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Spencer's face darkened further as he pressed his lips together.

Tony led the way, pausing at a door.  He quickly pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door before pulling Spencer in after him into a dark space.

"Tony, what are you doing?  We have work to do."

Tony flipped on the light, his cocky grin settling into a real smile, soft and shy.  "Just for a minute?"

Unable to form words, Spencer simply nodded. He raised his hand, gently tracing a broad path around the injured skin of Tony's face.  "Are you sure that you're okay?"

Tony smiled.  "Yeah, I'm fine, Spence."

Tony leaned closer and gently brushed their lips together.  At Spencer's gasp, Tony flicked his tongue against Spencer's lips.  It wasn't a particularly deep or passionate kiss.  But that didn't stop either of them from grinning when they stepped apart.  Reaching up, Tony tucked a lock of Spencer's hair behind his ear, then led them out of the closet.

As they walked down the hall, Spencer finally spoke.

"You do realize that Abby and Garcia are going be insufferably smug that our blind date turned out so well."

Tony merely grinned.

END.

  



End file.
